Operation Get Bella What She Wants
by Writersblock14
Summary: Bella was rejected, her feelings crushed, but what happens when all of the Cullens works together to get her what she wants. It Includes nicknames and all. Jacob will not appear in any of my stories. Rated M, for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful people

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful people. I wish I owned them, mostly Emmett. I would make him my personal smex slave. This fan-fic takes place after eclipse. I decided Jacob should run of and live with his great aunt Beatrice. He will not return, ever!! I love Emmett Cullen!!

The rain pattered against the window, creating a drum like noise all around me. During my first few months of Forks this would have angered me, or even more annoyed me. Now it was almost as soothing as a lullaby, not Edwards of course. I stayed lying down on my bed for another moment, not wanting to wake up. The room was cold, but my blankets acted as a barrier of it, keeping me warm. Eventually I did need to wake, so slowly I sat up, still refusing to open my eyes.

"She's awake," I heard Emmett say. My eyes flew open and I was shocked to find Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, in a circle around my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, still groggy from having slept away another summers day while Edward was hunting with Carlisle and Esme.

"We have lots to do before Edward gets back, get up Bella." Alice chimed as she nearly threw me out of the bed and towards the bathroom. With a frown on my face I grabbed my "human minute" necessities and headed towards the door.

A.P.V

Bella spent more time then necessary in the bathroom, probably trying to avoid the impending doom we were about to present to her. The vision played again in my mind again, Edward finally giving in to his temptations, slightly. Bella would be ecstatic to find this out, but we had a lot of prep work to do before that. I went through the list in my mind once again.

Get Edward away from Bella for the weekend.

Get Bella's self confidence up… way up!!

Get Bella what she wants.

Decrease the need for Edward to be called a prude ever again.

Give Bella a makeover!!

EM.P.V

Alice had started scribbling away at a piece of paper, writing down a list of some sort. Jasper was messing with Rose's emotion and Rose in turn was getting angry with Jasper. So there I was, left with nothing better to do then entertain myself.

A.P.V

I was writing down my list when suddenly a vision of Emmett spray painting Bella's walls with _I LOVE EDWARD_, popped into my head. I turned to him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"No spray painting Bella's walls." I said harshly, he said something mean under his breath and I turned back to my list.

B.P.V

I added the last few touches to my ensemble, throwing my hair half up and then walked out of the bathroom to meet my demise. I hated when Edward went away for two reasons, A) I miss him terribly, and B) his family abuses me with pranks, dress-up, old war movies, and car tune –ups. I slowly opened the door to my bedroom, awaiting the worst.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice sang skipping over to me and giving me that look that she gives me when she wants something from me that in most instances I'm not willing to give her.

"No!" I yelled back, whatever she wanted I wasn't going to give it to her.

"You don't even know what I want." She said sadly, jutting out her lips in an attempt to per sway me.

"Does it involve money?" I asked.

"Yes," she admitted sheepishly.

"Then no." I replied.

"What if I was to tell you that I could get you what you wanted." She mused.

"What would that be?" I asked dubiously, though I already knew.

"Edward… physically." She laughed at the words.

"What makes you think that he's going to cave so easily?" I asked.

"If I tell you a secret will you keep it?" She looked around the room at her family and me. We all nodded. She took in a large and unnecessary breath.

"I can see the future." She chuckled.

"We already knew that." Emmett wined like a child.

"Trust me Bella, it will work, but I'll need one hundred percent cooperation and confidence on your part." She smiled widely.

"Alice… there is no way…" I couldn't bet against Alice, it seemed wrong.

"Would she lie to you?" Rose asked. Rosalie and I had been on good terms since I had been dumped in her primary care for a weekend. We had time to bond, which is what I think Edward had meant for to happen, although he will never admit.

"I guess not." I said, embarrassed.

"Then what do you say…" Alice starting jumping up and down as soon as I had decided my answer. "I can see it, you'll say yes. You have to pinky swear you won't go back on your word." She held out her pinky, I wrapped mine around hers and her eyes became devious.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"I have it all worked out. Jasper and Emmett are going to take Edward away from the house for a weekend. We are going to spend the weekend at my house and then we are going to go to La Al' Flier, a wonderful French spa in Grand Camion." She was getting herself very excited, with made me nervous.

"They have French spas in Grand Cayman." I asked

"What will you do in Grand Cayman; you won't be able to go outside." Jasper pointed out.

"They have an inside pool, thick curtains in every room, and a vase population of crocodiles. Something I have always wanted to try." Alice cheered.

"Me as well." Rose added.

"Fine then, I should pack my bags." I said, and Alice threw me an annoyed look.

"We don't have time for you slow pace, Rose will pack your bags and you're coming home to say goodbye to Edward. I mean you won't be seeing him for seven days." She said, and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Seven days!" I almost yelled.

"It will be worth it, besides, I'm letting you say goodbye aren't I?" She smiled innocently.

E.P.V

I picked up my speed as I noticed the house in view, only three more miles away. The wind in my hair and the ground as a blur beneath my feet was the next best thing to being with Bella, I loved to run.

A.P.V

I fixed Bella's hair and make-up; I could hear Edward racing towards the door, so I hurried trying not to smudge anything.

"So Bella, you're going to…" I began, but she cut me off.

"Be flirtatious and teasing, but leave him wanting more." She finished for me.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"By being innocent and naive, just as he would expect." She muttered. I had been forcing her to recite this for two hours now. I grabbed her hand and urged her out of the chair, looking her over. She had on a normal out-fit, for Bella that is. Just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her make-up was a bit heavier, but not by much.

"Bella, love." I heard Edward call. I placed my finger in front of my lips to quiet Bella, she stood there motionless. "Bella, where are you." I stifled back my giggles and texted Jasper, alerting him that it was his part of the plan. Jasper walked down the hallway and was stopped by Edward, who asked him if he had seen Bella.

"Bella, go out there and act a bit disoriented, Edward likes that, feeling like he's protecting you. Say you hit your head on a wall." I said quietly.

"What if he tries to take me to the doctor?" She asked.

"I'll help, now go, before Edward haves a panic attack that he can't find you." I giggled pushing her out the door.

E.P.V

Jasper insisted he hadn't seen Bella since she had hit her head on the wall; he seemed distracted by something though.

"So you haven't seen her since then?" I asked again.

"No, I think. Have you seen Bella?" He bit his lip.

"I was just asking you the same- never mind." I shook my head and rolled my eyes, noticing Bella in the hallway, making me look up.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked. I walked over to her and embraced her, she seemed as out of it as Jasper had. I heard a big thud as Jasper walked into a wall.** A/N- Bella is pretending to be disoriented so she feels like she is out of it. You know, you're only as sick as you feel. So now Jasper feels out of it.**

_An hour later, Bella is back to normal, as is Jasper!!_

EM.P.V

"Are they finished yet?" I asked annoyed, at any moment I was supposed to burst into Edwards's room stealing Bella away from Edward, but Alice kept telling me I had to wait. I had to wait until they were just about to kiss before I could kidnap Bella. I waited with my ear against the door, but they wouldn't kiss.

B.P.V

I bent down to press my lips to his, slowly, being taunting and flirty. My warm lips pressed against his icy cold ones and I sighed, parting my lips slightly. Emmett came bursting into the room.

"What Emmett?" Edward yelled at his brother, I smiled, trying to play along with Alice's dastardly plans I jumped up of off Edward and want over to Emmett. I gave Emmett a huge hug.

"Don't yell at Emmett, he's an emotional and sensitive child." I said quietly.

"HA! I'm not the Emo one anymore, Ha" I heard Jasper call from down the hall.

"Emmett, get out." Edward yelled even louder.

"Ouch, Edward. That hurt, why don't you just stab me in the heart, betray me my one true love, twist the knife wound in my stomach." Emmett sobbed.

"Why is Emmett in tears?" Rose asked, walking into the room. She was angry, looking back from Emmett to Edward. She walked over to Edward and began hitting him with her fit as hard as she could.

"What- why am I being hit?" Edward asked. With her head held high, she walked back into her room.

"You know what Edward, Emmett is right. I think maybe we need a brake from each other until you can control your temper." I said annoyed and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind me, Emmett followed behind me laughing.

"Prude." Rose chuckled from across the hall.

"What does that have to do with anything, Rose?" Edward said, more annoyed than before.

"Nothing really." She smirked. "Just thought I would remind you." I walked over to Alice's room, where everyone else had gathered. Jasper and Alice on one of Alice's overly expensive couches, Emmett and Rose on the bed, and I was on the floor. My arms wrapped around my legs.

"Operation- Annoy Edward to the Point Where He Will do Anything Bella Commands is a go. Phase one is complete, Phase two in check. Emmett and Jasper are you ready." Alice asked.

"Can we have secret code names?" Emmett asked.

"Um… sure." Alice shook her head, bewildered by the child like behavior.

"I'll be J-bird, predator of the night, with lightning fast speeds." Jasper murmured deviously, we all turned to Emmett.

"I'm thinking… stop staring, I can't handle pressure." He pouted. "Oh, how about Emmett." He suggested.

"Emmett that is your real name." I pointed out.

"I know, no one will ever except it is me." He replied, and amazingly he made a good point.

"I'll be Shopaholic." Alice sang.

"That's not at all obvious." Emmett snorted.

"Your one to talk- Emmett- hypocrite." Alice retorted.

"I'll be Capri-sun." Rose said, we all looked at her wearingly. "Sorry, I was bored yesterday so I made a Capri-sun purse." She ran out of the room and came back with a purse made of empty Capri-sun juice boxes.

"Pretty." Alice chimed, admiring it.

"I'll be…. Paperclip." I said randomly. I got enough looks to make me blush, I looked down at the ground.

"Alright J-bird and… Emmett." Alice shook her head again. "Let's go."

**It's my very first fan-fiction and I'm sorry I left it at such a cliffhanger, but hang in there please. It will get better I swear. By the by, here are the code names…**

**Bella- Paperclip**

**Alice-Shopaholic**

**Rose-Capri-sun**

**Emmett- Emmett**

**Jasper-J-bird**


	2. Edward faints

Operation Get Bella What She Wants

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Twilight, otherwise I would make Emmett my smex slave!!

Alice's point of view…

The first part of the plan was complete, and Edward would be putty in Bella's hands by the end of the week. Of course keeping Bella away from Edward for seven days would be difficult, but Emmett and Jasper would be taking care of that. And if anyone could contain Edwards sorrow, the kind that only emerged when he was away from Bella, it would be Jasper and Emmett. Although, that was going on the fact that Jasper had been working on making sure that Edwards feeling could be controlled, and that we wouldn't have depressed Jasper. Depressed Jasper was quit saddening, he was sad enough on his own,. But Edward's influences would be the straw that broke the camel's back. But, Jasper said he's been practicing, and I believed him, sort of. Of course I wouldn't be able to tell what would happen until Bella told Edward she would be leaving, to see how sad he would be about it. So, after a quick makeover, I sent Bella off to say goodbye to Edward, no doubt she complained about it, but she looked good so Edwards would be even more reluctant to let her go away with me for a week. I listened in my room with Jasper, Emmett, and Rose as she said good bye.

"Edward," Bella pouted, I could hear her plop down on his golden bed.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, expectantly worried.

"I'm leaving you." She cried and I heard his hard, marble body hit the floor. Then the floor below his room, and then the basement floor. I turned worriedly towards the rest of the family, their eyes wide with panic.

"Edward!" I heard Bella shriek loudly as she flew down the stairs, falling to the ground three times on the way. I bolted out of the room, running past the giant hole in Edward's floor, and down to the basement.

"Bella what happened?" I asked, as I noticed Edwards's limp and unconscious body on the floor.

"I told him I was leaving as he fainted!" She cried, kneeling beside her lifeless body on the floor.

"First she gets the vampire to fall in love with her, and then she makes him faint. Next thing you know she'll get pregnant with the vampire." Emmett laughed. I turned to give him an icy glare.

"Bella!" Edward croaked, and everyone turned back towards him. "Don't leave me." He begged.

"I'm only going away with Alice for a week, Edward, I'll be back on Friday." She assured him, and sat up, embracing her in a giant huge. Esme came flying down the stairs, her eyes wide with anger and fury, her knuckles clenched and her teeth grinding together.

"WHO.DID.THIS!?" She screamed and everyone pointed towards Emmett.


End file.
